


Waking

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cutesy, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hoping to give you cavities, Morning Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick wakes up from a bad night's sleep, but thanks to you, his sadness fades away quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drwillton's anons

Even though it was the blinding white light of the morning through his enormous bedroom windows that woke him, Frederick still felt like he was surrounded by the darkness of the night. It was the first night in a week that he hadn't had a nightmare, but that didn't end up granting him the peace he thought it would have. While his rest was free of violent and graphic imagery, it was also not full of anything particularly pleasant. In fact, it was dreamless. Frederick had sunk into a new sort of sleep that he had never experienced before. There was no tossing or turning, and no stories going on in his mind, no hammering of thoughts from his subconscious. There was only stillness and darkness. And when he woke, he felt like he finally knew what being dead felt like.

He lays in bed and stares at the high ceiling of his bedroom, trying to will himself to get up and get dressed. He can hear the patter of rain outside his window. It was storming outside and the clouds had greyed out the morning sky so there was no Sun in sight. Frederick hated the rain. It made him feel restless and confined. And the thought of being trapped terrified him, made him feel claustrophobic, even in this giant house of his. 

Frederick feels like this feeling will never go away. What Gideon did to him had infected every part of his consciousness and he will never be rid of it. It had been so hard to wake up in that empty hospital room completely alone. He wasn't even roomed with another patient but rather put in a private room. He had woken up in the middle of the night, surrounded by darkness, with the sounds of heart rate monitors and IVs. It had taken everything inside of him to not scream out loud. 

And now, so much time has passed, but he still feels this way. Slowly, he gets up out of bed and goes into the bathroom. He washes his face slowly, not looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He heads towards the stairs in his undershirt and pyjama bottoms, not feeling enough motivation to change, and he feels like he has blocks of cement tied to his ankles. When he reaches the top of the staircase, he freezes just before he starts to descend. Beyond the sound of rain, he can hear a quiet, melodic humming.

And suddenly, the memories come rushing in.

Your laugh had been the first thing he had ever noticed about you, because it was what caught his attention in the first place. It had made him freeze in his steps and turn to see where that beautiful sound was coming from. And Frederick was smitten as soon as he saw the smile that accompanied it.

The first time you kissed him was on your third date and he had felt so safe in your arms. You loved to wrap your arms around his stomach and rub his sides and this was before you knew about the scar. 

And when you learned about what had happened to him, you held him to your chest as he sobbed. You had held yourself up so well, but Frederick noticed you crying later that night when you thought he was asleep. Then it was his turn to hold you.

The first night you had stayed over at his house was the first time since he was a child that he felt like he was at home. And when he told you that he loved you, you didn't even hesitate when you said it back to him. 

He stands, listening to your low humming and smiles. It was less that he had forgotten about you and more that he had thought that you were a dream, a fantasy. Too good to be true. He feels the weight and heaviness leave him and he lets the light in. Nothing is actually changing, but Frederick closes his eyes and opens them again slowly, imagining that the darkness that had seeped in at night was lifting and the colour of the rainy day was flooding the house, soaking it in a cool light that suddenly felt serene. 

You always did love the thunder.

Frederick descends the stairs and heads towards the kitchen, where you are. Your back is turned to him and he watches you from the entrance for a moment. You are standing in a bathrobe, humming playing with your slightly damp hair absentmindedly as you watch the raindrops hit the pavement. Frederick can see the breakfast that you had abandoned mid-preparation so you could watch the rain. You always been so easily distracted. 

After a moment, he leans his cane against the wall so he can walk towards you silently. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you to his chest. You gasp softly in surprise, then smile. "You scared me," you huff, turning to him. 

Frederick smiles down at you. Your face is flushed from your shower and you look positively cozy in the fluffy robe you wear. He watches your expression change as your mind comes back down to earth. "Morning," he greets, smiling as he hugs you again. 

"Morning," you greet, hugging him back. 

He doesn't let go of you when you start to pull away. Instead, he holds you tighter and started showering your neck with little kisses. You giggle and ruffle his messy hair. "Someone's in a good mood," you tease.

"You have no idea," Frederick murmurs. He lifts his head from your neck to kiss you deeply.

You sigh as he moves his lips, allowing them to part yours as his tongue enters your mouth. He runs his hands up the sleeves of your robe so he can caress your skin. He mumbles incoherently against your mouth, but you pick up on some words: thunder, beautiful, light, love, you. You have no idea what he's on about, but you don't question him. It is a few minutes before he pulls away from you. 

You smile up at him. "I didn't quite catch that," you say.

Frederick blushes; there was no way he was repeating what he just said. It was far too gushy, even though it was true. "It's not important," he breathes. He reaches forward to stop you when you start to turn away from him. He unties the tie of your robe to let it fall open and pulls you close, wrapping his arms around your naked waist and touching the soft skin of your back, which was still damp in some places.

"Frederick…" you start, but your words leave your mind when he teases the skin of your collar bone with little bites. You laugh softly when he tickles your sides and you let out a quiet moan when he dips his head to between your breasts. 

You let him touch you for a moment before pushing on his shoulders and stepping back. "What are you doing, Frederick?" you ask, smiling down at him.

"Nothing," he says. He looks up at you with an innocent look of his face, but his eyes betray his intentions.

Before you can do anything else, he straightens up and presses his body to yours, wrapping his arms around you and pinning you to the counter. You giggle at his playfulness as he gives you pecks along your jaw.

"What has gotten into you today?" you ask teasingly as he cups your ass in his hands.

He looks at you and pouts jokingly. "Are you saying you want me to stop?" 

You scrunch your nose at him. "Absolutely not," you say. 

Frederick smiles big before dipping his head to kiss you. You run your hands across his stomach and chest, first over his shirt, then under. His tongue licks at your mouth and teases your lips as his hands caress your body lovingly. One of his hands is tight against the small of your back and the other softly cups your face. This attention and affection that you're getting so early in the morning is making you dizzy.

You pull away from Frederick so you can hop up onto the counter. Your robe falls off your shoulders and you take your arms out and reach for him. He comes into your embrace, hugging you tightly before kissing you again. 

You pull his shirt off over his head and run your hands over his chest and back as Frederick rubs circles on your hips. You can feel his erection through his pants against your inner thighs. You can't help but to laugh softly and unbelievingly. Frederick is always very conscious when it came to sex. He is careful and calculating (at least at the start). He has never done something like this before-something spontaneous and out of the blue. You wonder what has changed. 

Frederick moves his mouth from yours to kiss down your neck and to your collar bone and then to your chest. He kisses and sucks and nips and the swell of your breasts before running his tongue over your hardened nipples. You moan and arch your back, offering more of your chest for him. He moans against your skin and continues to kiss your sensitive skin.

You grip the counter with one hand and run the other through Frederick's hair. His hand moves from your hip to between your legs. You whimper when his fingers brush your clit softly. He pulls back to look at you as he rubs circles around your most sensitive area. You bite your lip and stare back at him as his fingers press down harder and move faster. Your breathing gets heavier and heavier, until your chest is rising and falling rapidly. Frederick smiles at the sight of your flushed skin and your heaving breasts. You look completely irresistible. 

Frederick moves his fingers from your clit to your entrance. He strokes your wet slit before entering his fingers. You moan as he moves his fingers inside of you and rubs his thumb against your clit. You rest your hands on his shoulders for support as you grind against his hand, eyes closed and lips parted. He watches your face, loving the sight of you, loving that he could give you such pleasure. At least that was one thing he was good for.

Your moans would sometimes sync up with the rumbling of thunder outside and it made Frederick sigh in awe. How was it that your mere existence had made rainstorms seem beautiful to him?

You push yourself closer to the edge of the counter and wrap your legs around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as you could. You put your arms around him as you press yourself against him, but freeze when he winces in pain from all the weight put on his torso. You had forgotten about the scar. "I'm so sorry," you breathe, pulling back. 

"No, it's fine!" Frederick says quickly. He worries that you would want to stop, that this moment is ruined, that his day is destined to be a cruel reminder of what had happened, but he is relieved when you suggest moving over to the kitchen table.  _  
_

You hop off the counter, completely naked, and take his hand and guide him to the table. When you reach it, you turn to him and kiss him. Frederick sighs into your mouth before deepening the kiss and pulling your body flush against his. Your breasts are pressed firmly against his chest and the soft skin of your stomach is pressing against his cock.

You hook your thumbs into the waistband of his pants and push them down so that they pool around his feet. He moans when he feels your hand stroking him, but he pulls away from your touch. Instead, he shifts his position so that his cock is nestled between your folds. He pushes a chair out of the way and guides you back so that you are leaning against the table and starts to thrust against you, teasing your clit with his dick. You both gasp and whimper at the teasing until bead of sweat line both your foreheads. You hold onto his shoulders as Frederick licks and kisses your neck and jaw. 

You writhe your hips, matching his rhythm as your breaths become more and more shallow until you can't take the teasing anymore. "Frederick, please," you gasp. "Fuck me…"

He stops his movements and pulls away from you, watching your face with a look of utter desire. You stare back at him pleadingly. "Please," you whimper.

"Turn around," whispers Frederick. You do as he says and he sighs as he runs his fingers along your spine, giving you shivers. He pulls you to his chest and cups your breasts in his hands. "I love you so much," he whispers in your ear. 

You stroke his arms gently and turn your head towards his. "I love you too, sweetheart."

He whimpers at the term of endearment and squeezed your breasts, causing you to moan. He then lets go of you and gently pushes you down until you are bent over the table. You stay completely still and wait for him with a fluttering of anticipation in your chest and stomach. You feel him tease your clit for a moment before he moves his dick to your swollen entrance. You release a shuddering breath as he slowly fills you up entirely. "Oh my god…" He pulls out and does it again, slowly picking up speed until he's fucking you hard and fast, and you are pushing right back.

You press your hands hard against table to ground yourself as you arch your back. You and Frederick both moan at the change and he leans down until his chest is pressed against your back. He lowers his hands to cover yours as he continues to slam into you. "I love you," he whispers ardently into your ear but you can only moan in response so he places kisses on your neck and shoulder blades. 

You whimper as he does this. He's fucking you so hard, but he's kissing you so gently and the juxtaposition makes you feel lightheaded. You cry out when Frederick reaches around you with one hand and starts rubbing your clit. Your thighs tremble and you reach out for something to grab onto, but there is nothing there but salt shakers and napkin rings. He pounds into you so hard that your knees have gone weak underneath you.

Realizing that you're close, Frederick pulls out and steps back, helping you stand up. You tremble as his hands caress your back, and then your stomach after you've turned around to face him. He places a short but deep kiss on your lips before sitting on a chair. He pulls you to him by your arms. You smile down at him and run a hand through his messy hair before turning around so that your back is towards him. You hover above Frederick's lap and reach behind you to take hold of his dick in your hand and guide it to your entrance.

You lower yourself onto his dick and start riding him fast, your legs spread out to either side of his and your breasts bouncing with each thrust. You groan and arch your back against Frederick, who had your breasts cupped in his hands. You ride him faster and faster until you're practically bouncing on his cock, your eyes screwed tight and your mouth wide open, allowing loud gasps to escape. 

You are so close to the edge; you feel that bubbling in your lower stomach and grab onto Frederick's arms and dig your nails into them. He lets out a low whine and you fall completely over the edge. You cry out and writhe and moan as you orgasm.

Frederick moans at the feel of your clenching cunt around him and comes, spilling into you as you are still riding out your orgasm. "Frederick!" You cry out. 

He grunts your name into your ear as he gets out a last few thrusts before relaxing. You fall limp in his lap, leaning against him for a moment to catch some of your breath, and you can feel his chest heaving against your back. After you've come down completely, you turn in his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. 

Frederick sighs and hugs you tightly to him, burying his face into the crook of your neck. You can feel him shivering underneath you. You tighten your arms around him. "Are you cold?" you whisper.

Frederick shakes his head and looks at you with wet eyes. He can still barely believe that you aren't a dream and it makes his heart sing when he remembers that you're his and he's yours. He feels like he can fly when the words 'I love you' leave your lips. "I'm just…really happy right now," he explains.

You laugh and sprinkle every inch of his face with kisses. "So am I, Frederick," you say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any requests!


End file.
